Demons among them
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Summary: Alec and Magnus talk the morning after Valentine is defeated and Alec is revealed as an Angel. this is a slight sequel to Angel Among us


Summary: Alec and Magnus talk the morning after Valentine is defeated and Alec is revealed as an Angel.

* * *

Alec had never died before, not even when he had been an Angel of Heaven and they had walked among Mortals in order to protect them from the Demons that roamed before Raziel had called Johnathon Shadowhunter into service to take their place.

Alec hadn't wanted to leave it to the newly made, he had thought they should have more guidence thier first few years at protecting the Mortals from those that would destroy them but he had been outvoted, even by his Pair.

His Pair, his companion in life and death and battle, another Angel that was bound intimately to him, their Inner lights, their souls shared between them, much like the Parabatai bond he shared with Jace. Perhaps that was why Alec had asked Jace to be his Parabatai, because it reminded him of the Pair he had once had.

Pairs were not sexual, as Angels were generally not sexual creatures, they had no true form for such relations, not like those born of Earth did. Angels would, when on earth take a form that pleased them, Alec, when he had still been called Phanuel, was partial to the form of a great bird with silver and golden feathers that burned like fire, his Pair had taken the guise of a large white horse, the echoing of his power from the horse's head had given rise to the legends of beasts called Unicorns as Alec's had given rise to stories of Birds that burned.

Alec hummed as he twisted through Magnus' apartment in his true form while Magnus slept, he'd spread himself all along the ceiling of the Loft and settled into an easy rest where his Light slowly danced along the ceiling. He could feel where Magnus' blue Inner light was touching his and stroking along his Light as he moved through the apartment.

Alec wasn't good at telling time in this form he had, the form that he had been returned to hours ago. Alec however knew the moment that Magnus woke and pulled himself into his mortal guise, landing heavily on the floor as he missed his mark.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked as he shot up in the wake of Alec thudding to the ground.

"Yeah?" Alec said as he lay on the floor, looking up at the Ceiling, slightly dazed.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked as he peaked over the bed to look at Alec.

"I can't really be hurt, except by Demons and usually only Greater Demons." Alec said as he smiled at Magnus, pressing his Light to Magnus' in a caress and good morning, letting his happiness leak a little into Magnus, his blue brightening as the worry faded.

"What happened?" Magnus asked as he got up.

"I missed the bed." Alec said as he stood.

"What?" Magnus asked frowning at Alec.

"Well, I had trouble keeping the form solid so I kind of let it go until you woke up and then I missed the bed when I was gathering to form this form." Alec explained.

Magnus smiled, "How could you miss such a large target?"

"I... I..." Alec stuttered as Magnus stripped out of his pajamas in order to get ready for the day.

"See something you like?" Magnus asked with a wink and watched Alec fade into light that tinged a soft pink, like he was blushing.

"MAYBE." Alec said, his voice that of contraction again, like it had been at Lake Lyn, "WE SHOULD TALK FIRST, ABOUT WHAT'S GOING TO HAVE TO HAPPEN NOW."

"Let me get ready, why don't you get some coffee."

The large mass of white light bobbed like it was nodding and flowed to the kitchen.

Alec sat at the table in his mortal form, though it was no longer mortal now, he wondered if a fellow Angel would be able to see beyond it to his true form or if they would be fooled like the eyes of mortals.

"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Magnus." Alec grinned, "There's coffee."

Magnus pulled down a cup and poured himself some coffee, taking a sip and his eyes widened.

"Alexander, where did you get this?" Magnus asked.

"Oh, I..., well, I didn't summon it exactly, not like you do, Angels can't actually do that type of stuff but I may have bent the rules of time to find your favorite type of coffee beans."

"Alexander, this kind of coffee hasn't been made in at least two hundred years." Magnus leveled Alec with a look.

"You do that type of thing for me all the time." Alec said, "Besides it's not like it matters, Angels don't exactly live Linearly, it's hard to explain."

"Okay," Magnus summoned breakfast and sat at the table, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us." Alec said, "I mean... I know you signed up for a Nephilim not an Angel and, well, it was hard then and now I'm... I can't even hold a solid form when you kiss me."

"Alexander, your form doesn't matter to me, I fell in love with you, and yes your form is pleasing but I'd rather have you, as a mass of light or as a man, it doesn't matter to me." Magnus explained softly, "I mean the mass of light is confusing but, well, I've always been up to try new things."

"Oh." Alec smiled and kissed Magnus, managing to keep his form for a minute before losing it.

"So, how do you kiss with this form?" Magnus asked.

"We already are, well, I think in Human terms it might be more intimate." Alec said, "Your light is just twisting through mine and, well, it's kind of like mixing colors, I guess, I mean you start with two or three and then stir them together until they become one, I mean we can't become one, not like that but we'll be connected if we stay together long enough. I'd been able to feel your emotions even."

"How long does that usually take?" Magnus asked.

"It depends," Alec shrugged, "If the colors are similar it takes less time than if the colors differ, some never get that way, my parents didn't, but Jace and Clary might get there in about five or six years if they stay together and Izzy and Simon might make it in two, Simon will always be burnt but that's because he's a vampire."

"You can tell that by looking at Souls?" Magnus asked.

"Yes." Alec said as he sat in Magnus' lap, form human again.

"How?"

"Well, everybody has an Inner light, I suppose this would be their soul, a soul can blacken or lighten through their deeds, most Nephilim have lighter colored souls, Izzy's, for example is Yellow, like the sun, bright and blinding on days when she's happy, but some are darker. Downworlders have a type of trace on there souls, Vampires look burnt, like the edges of a burning piece of paper, i suppose that this is meant to reflect how they can be killed, while Werewolves have rough and jagged edges like they've been torn apart, likely reflecting the turmoil within, Seelies are tinted, like seeing it through a shadow." Alec paused.

"And Warlocks?" Magnus asked, "Are they darker?"

"Why would they be darker?"

"Because we are born from Demons." Magnus answered.

"How you are made has little to do with the color your soul is, all Babies are born a pure white, like the Angels, you get your color through your actions and experiences." Alec explained, "Madzie was a little dark, yes, but that was Valentine's influence, she may always have a spot or two of darkness but she's not bad and her light reflects that."

"What color is mine?" Magnus asked quietly, not sure he wanted to know.

"You?" Alec smiled, "You are blue, it's beautiful and your golden sparks are captivating."

"That so?" Magnus found himself smiling.

Alec nodded enthusiastically, "It was the first thing I saw when we met and I had such trouble making it fade back so I could see you, and every time you flirted it would pulse and ruin whatever progress I'd made. And your sparks were just dancing everywhere and they kept trying to leap to my light and it was fascinating trying to follow them." Alec said, his eyes brightening and glowing a little as he gazed at Magnus, seeing beyond him into his very soul.

"Sparks?"

"It's, Warlocks have two colors, a base color and little sparks, kind of like tiny fireworks, I... This may be the Demon parent residue, or whatever their souls would be colored if they were human. I'm not sure." Alec explained.

"Shouldn't you know, you are an Angel."

Alec shook his head, "It's complicated, Angels are complicated, we don't... we don't remember like humans do. Some things that may be important to Humans aren't to us and things that seem silly to humans are important to us. I remember, before I was Alexander Lightwood, when my name was Phanuel, I liked to collect feathers. Flying was my favorite thing to do, even when I was in a recognizable Angel form. My Pair, he liked to take prints from animal paws and name the colors of the sunsets."

Magnus gazed at Alec and wondered, "I always worried that I would forget you eventually, but you will forget me first."

"Yes." Alec said, truthfully, "Eventually I will forget you, one day long in the future when your body is dust in the wind and your life but a legend that young parents whisper to their children before bed, I will not know your name, it will be lost to me but, Magnus Bane, I assure you that I will remember your soul for the eternity I will live. The colors of it," Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus' forehead, "The way the sparks dance." A kiss to Magnus' cheek, "And the feel of it as it brushes mine." A kiss pressed softly to Magnus' lips, "These are the things about you that I will always hold in my memory and if I'm lucky, if we have long enough a piece of your soul will always remain with me, tied to mine as Jace's soul is."

Magnus kissed back, "That sounds like a promise to me."

"It is." Alec told him, "Angels don't... they don't feel love like humans do, most of them never do, but when they are born mortal they have the chance, most never remember they were once Angels but I did, I do, that makes me different, I have come to love you, Magnus Bane, as no Angel ever has before, and likely never will again. I never what to part from you, but I know I will eventually have to, even Warlocks do not last for eternity, for all that they are immortal."

Magnus held Alec close and tucked his head beneath his chin, "As long as we have, we'll have to make it worth it, won't we?"

"Yes." Alec murmured, "Any time with you is worth it, worth everything."


End file.
